Problem: A pink shirt costs $$6$, and a popular green pair of socks costs $8$ times as much. How much does the green pair of socks cost?
The cost of the green pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the pink shirt, so find the product. The product is $8 \times $6$ $8 \times $6 = $48$ The green pair of socks costs $$48$.